unofficial_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
Renault NC-31
Chinese, Tier I, Light Tank Pros: *Good Mobility *Generally agreed to be the second best tier I *Fixes most problems with the FT-17 Cons: *Aims slowly *Top gun has low muzzel velocity *Slow turret traverse Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Leads to: *VAE Type B History Renault NC-31 The NC-2 project (commercial name NC-31) was a modification of the Renault FT-17 tank featuring a soft ride suspension and a Kegesse-Hinstin fanger rubber track. These features, along with an upgraded engine, gave an increased speed of 16kph. A total of 15 vehicles of this type were exported to China. Stats Tier:I Hit Points:100 Hit Points Top:110 Weight:6.47/6.60 Weight Top:6.59/8.60 Horsepower:45 Horsepower Top:75 Power To Weight Ratio:6.96 Power To Weight Ratio Top:11.38 Transmission:Mechanical Speed Limit:25 Traverse Speed:36 Traverse Speed Top:38 Hull Armor:16/16/16 Turret Armor:16/16/14 Turret Armor Top:22/22/16 Standard Shell Damage:23-38 Standard Shell Damage Top:37-45 Standard Shell Penatration:22-36 Standard Shell Penatration Top:30-50 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Rate Of Fire Top:26.09 Turret Traverse Speed:38 Turret Traverse Speed Top:34 View Range:250 View Range Top:280 Signal Range:90 Signal Range Top:300 Modules '---Turrets---' FT-17 Tier:I Armor:16/16/14 Traverse Speed:38 View Range:250 Weight:170 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 37mm APX SA18 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:237 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/6 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:22-36/35-58/14-23 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:29/46/18 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:2.3 Weight:110 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 13.2mm Hotchkiss mle.1930 Tier:I Caliber:13 Ammo:720 Bursts In A Clip:3 Shell In A Burst:5 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:1 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:6-10/6-10 Shell Penatration:17-29/27-45 Rate Of Fire:136.36 Average Damage:8/8 Average Penatration:23/36 Accuracy:0.58 Aiming Time:2.0 Weight:38 Research Price:30 Price:1,600 Silver FT-18 (turret) Tier:II Armor:22/22/16 Traverse Speed:34 View Range:280 Weight:200 Research Price:40 Price:500 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 37mm APX SA18 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:237 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/6 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:22-36/35-58/14-23 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:29/46/18 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:2.0 Weight:110 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 13.2 mm Hotchkiss mle.1930 Tier:I Caliber:13 Ammo:720 Bursts In A Clip:3 Shells In A Burst:5 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:1 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:6-10/6-10 Shell Penatration:17-29/27-45 Rate Of Fire:136.36 Average Damage:8/8 Average Penatration:23/36 Accuracy:0.58 Aiming Time:2.0 Weight:38 Research Price:30 Price:1,600 Silver 37mm KwK 36 L/46.5 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:150 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:6 Silver/2 Gold/6 Silver Shell Damage:27-45/27-45/32-53 Shell Penatration:30-50/56-93/14-23 Rate Of Fire:26.09 Average Damage:36/36/42 Average Penatration:40/74/18 Accuracy:0.46 Aiming Time:2.0 Weight:100 Research Price:35 Price:1,900 Silver '---Engines---' Renault M26/27 Teir:I Horsepower:45 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:266 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Renault 62CV Tier:I Horsepower:62 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:266 Research Price:35 Price:350 Silver Renault NC-2 Tier:I Horsepower:75 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:266 Research Price:40 Price:370 Silver '---Suspentions---' M24/25 Tier:I Load Limit:6.60 Traverse Speed:36 Weight:800 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver M26/27 Tier:II Load Limit:8.60 Traverse Speed:38 Weight:800 Research Price:90 Price:450 Silver '---Radios---' Signal Flags Teir:I Signal Range:90 Weight:1 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver ER 52 Tier:III Signal Range:300 Weight:100 Research Price:100 Price:600 Silver Crew *Commander *Driver Consumables *Manual Fire Extinguisher *Removed Speed Governor *Small First Aid Kit *Small Repair Kit *Quality Oil *Automatic Fire Extingisher *Large First Aid Kit *Large Repair Kit *Improved Combat Rations Equipment *Improved Ventilation Class 1 *Light Spall Liner *Camouflage Net *Binocular Telescope *Coated Optics *Enhanced Gun Laying Drive *Toolbox Camouflage Price: *Permanent:25 Gold *30 Days:10,000 Silver *7 Days:2,500 Silver Category:Chinese Tanks